riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Behemoth Heavy Engineering Tank
Development Combat engineering has always been a dangerous task, especially when under enemy-fire and it would be on the battlefields where the Karsians learned the need for a heavily armoured vehicle that could at least defend itself from incoming fire as it either retrieved disabled or destroyed vehicles under the heat of fire or establish bridges to continue the advance. While not the largest vehicle, its sheer weight made it equivalent to some of the heavier battle tanks in the galaxy. The reason for this is due to the Behemoth receiving heavy plating that would ideally be meant for dreadnaughts or battleships. Yet it would be worth the effort for testing proved that almost no anti-tank round at that time could go through the tank unless it was aimed for the weak points at the rear of the tank. To move such a heavy vehicle, a smaller turret and cannon were installed to save weight. This allowed for a massive engine capable of moving the vehicle without too much loss in acceleration and turn-rate as this tank still needed to be capable of maneuvering around the battlefield to complete its assigned tasks. Terrain, however, proved to be a problem due to the tank's weight which would see it bogged down resulting in the design not being completed until 79AF, having begun in late 76AF, to further increase the power of its engines and some redesigning to properly redistribute its weight for reduced ground pressure. When it arrived, it would be one of the heaviest and well-protected of the Karsian vehicles and not even the arrival of the Goliath would see the Behemoth displaced in weight or armour. Some have even said that the Behemoth's armour could compete with the heaviest Northern Federation tanks, though testing in 93AF has proved this to be false. Role The Behemoth is a heavily armoured tank that is primarily used for two roles, dragging allied vehicles off the field which are disabled and laying down bridges in combat situations while being able to afford reasonable protection to combat engineering teams who assist it in such actions. Its heavy armour has also found the tank being used to draw enemy-fire either by getting closer to force enemies to open up on the tank or by being placed in key areas where they are assured to take the brunt of the assault while support elements engage to destroy the enemy and avoid letting the enemy flank the tank. When a battle is finished, Behemoths are also responsible for clearing the battlefield of debris alongside engineering teams, using their cables to move heavier objects. This has also led to the Behemoth being heavily used within salvage teams. Weapons The main weapon is a 90mm cannon, a relatively light armament for a tank of its weight and size. Autoloaded, the gun is mainly used to fend off non-MBT threats and attract the attention of nearby enemies from either engineering teams or other Karsian units when pressed into service as a front-line combat tank. Against infantry or unarmoured vehicles, the Behemoth carries two coxial 8.63mm light machine guns for self-defense. Speed and Defense The Behemoth, given its nature, is not a quick vehicle though it can turn and accelerate rather quickly despite its appearance to make up for its low speed of 55km/h when on proper roads. Terrain is normally not a problem for this vehicle, as it weight allows it to crash through most obstacles and the heavy treads allow for movement through boggy ground. Still, Behemoth drivers are cautioned not to go onto poor terrain without preparation as it takes either another Behemoth or a Goliath to move such a vehicle should it get bogged down. Armour-wise, the Behemoth's frontal plate can shrug off most hits with its sides only being slightly weaker leaving only its rear vulnerable to cannon-fire as with most tanks. The plating is proof against both ballistic and energy weapons with a crew compartment the minimizes the amount of force received when a round detonates against the armour. The driver has considerable visibility of his surroundings, though like the newer Centurion, his cupola can sink into the hull for greater protection when it is needed over visibility. The Behemoth still, however, relies on support to see it through due to its slow speed, high cost and limited combat effectiveness for a vehicle of its size. Category:Vehicles